


Six Times Vin Didn't Turn Back

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, multiple au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in So Much Fer Easy 17 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Times Vin Didn't Turn Back

One  
Making his decision, Vin put his broom aside and retrieved a rifle.  
It wasn’t as good as his own, but with his Mare’s Leg temporarily tucked away for safe keeping, it would have to do for now.  
He ignored the shopkeeper, owner of the “borrowed” weapon, disregarding the threat of losing his job. He had more important things on his mind.  
Vin shook his head in disgust as the trail hands continued down the dusty road, forcing their captive toward the cemetery in the distance.  
He’d seen the black man before, around town, and knew of his healing expertise. Didn’t seem possible that a man who had dedicated his life to healing the sick would deliberately let a patient die.  
But whether it was true or not, no man deserved to be hung without a fair trial. Vin knew that down to the core of his being.  
He checked the rifle, readying it for action, then glanced across the road.  
A moment later, he was on his way.  
Vin didn’t bother to question his actions. Or the black-clad man at his side, matching him stride for stride. It didn’t matter that he didn’t know him. That one brief glance, and nod of acknowledgement, had provided all the information he required.

Two  
Staring at the paperwork on the table in front of him, Vin blew out a breath.  
It had come as a surprise, the job offer from Chris Larabee.  
And to be honest, he was torn.  
It wasn’t a question of ability, not at all. He’d been a bounty hunter for a long time, well-versed in weaponry. So taking on the role of team sniper would be a good fit for him.  
And it wasn’t that he didn’t like Larabee. In fact, the two had seemed to “click” within minutes of meeting each other.  
Vin sighed. So what was the problem?  
Was it the commitment? The knowledge that, once he accepted the job, he wouldn’t be free to just up and go whenever he wanted? The idea that he’d be part of a team, responsible to others, and responsible for others?  
He had until morning to decide.  
Vin leaned back on the couch. It was going to be a long night.  
Or was it?

Three  
Frowning in concentration, Vin thoughtfully considered Chris’s words.  
It was a momentous moment for the seven-year-old. A decision that would alter the rest of his life.  
Chris had quietly explained what a legal adoption would mean. Reassured him that he could still be true to his birth family, still be a Tanner, if he chose to be Chris’s son.  
And that he would still love him even if he didn’t.  
It didn’t take him long, though. There was no doubt in his mind where he wanted to be, who he wanted to be.  
Now and forever.  
“Yes,” didn’t seem to be a big enough word to express his joy. But Chris understood, the way he always did.  
And then, Vin found himself wrapped in the arms of love. 

Four  
Compelling himself to ignore his injuries and run faster, Vin headed down the dark tunnel, billowing smoke at his heels.  
It had come as a surprise, the way the blast had leveled the far end of the corridor. Gun at the ready, he’d been mere seconds away from catching up with Flynn Davison, when everything had gone to hell.  
He had no idea what had happened to Davison, but with the way the rocks had tumbled down, he suspected the explosives man hadn’t survived the cave-in.  
And he wasn’t about to go back and check.  
Vin knew he’d been lucky. A bloody gash on his leg, and a broken arm were minor compared to what might have been.  
Of course, if he didn’t manage to get out of the tunnel before the air-sapping smoke caught up with him, he would end up just as dead. 

Five  
Fidgeting behind the curtain, Vin straightened his tie for the tenth time in as many minutes, before making sure his shirt was neatly tucked in.  
He still couldn’t believe he had volunteered to do it.  
Buck had been easy to convince, of course. Nathan and Josiah had only thought about it for a few seconds, and then decided it would be fun.  
Chris had only agreed after Mary requested his presence, and reminded him that the whole thing was for a good cause.  
Ezra had started to remind everyone about his precarious undercover persona, subsided at a well-aimed frown, and eventually acquiesced with his usual grace.  
And JD, well, he was too young to know better.  
So, what was his excuse?  
Vin’s eyes went wide as his name was called, and he was “helpfully” shoved onto the brightly lit stage.  
In his opinion, facing down a group of well-armed drug runners would be preferable to facing that sea of eager women.  
The bidding started at one hundred dollars. 

Six  
Wearing his uniform, Vin followed his dad down the driveway, heading for the Ram.  
It was his first game. His first real game.  
He’d put hours and hours into practicing, both at school and at home. Even JD had got into the act, although the younger boy wasn’t nearly as accurate.  
But practicing wasn’t quite the same as a real soccer game.  
There would be an opposing team, determined to win. That one didn’t bother him. His team wanted to win, too.  
But there was also going to be a lot of people. People who would see his every move. People who would notice if he didn’t remember which way to run, or if he kicked the ball the wrong way.  
Vin felt a little shiver in his stomach. He didn’t want to disappoint his team. Or his dad.  
But then he remembered what Chris had said.  
Having fun was more important than winning. Just do your best. And I’ll be proud of you regardless of the outcome of the game, win or lose.  
Vin smiled. Now he was ready. 

 

~end~


End file.
